Myron Alexius
Muron Alexius (ミュロン・アレキウス, Myuron.Arekiusu) is a half blood Fanalis, and a member of the Fanalis Corps. Muron is a member of her brother's, Mu Alexius, Household. Appearance Muron is an average adult with tanned skin. She has red hair tied into a little ponytail and that extends past her shoulder, small thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a necklace with the Fanalis symbol around her neck, a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. Personality Muron is a calm person. She is shown not to get along with her fellow Corps member Rohroh, as they get into arguments a lot. She is also intelligent, as Rohroh pointed it out. Although she is always shown with a proper attitude, when she's in battle she shows a wilder side. She's not very compassionate, since she showed no compassion towards Titus when his only desire was to be able to live, considering him only a traitor. History Muron was once a slave until her older brother freed her and the Alexius family adopted her. Plot Magnostadt Arc Muron enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. When Rohroh scares Nerva, she tells him to quit it or he will lower her brother's, Mu Alexius, dignity. Muron and Rohroh are then told to calm down by Mu. She, along with the rest of the Corp, say that they will make their enemies kneel before the Emperor.Night 166, Pages 16-19 Some time later, Muron is on a ship, drinking tea and reading, while heading to Magnostadt. When Rohroh asks to row all the way to Magnostadt, she tells him that only Pure Blood Fanalis have that kind of strength. Muron and Rohroh then get into an argument. She then yells at Rohroh for accidentally throwing her brother to a wall. When Alibaba Saluja helps Mu, she asks who he is, in which Rohroh tells her who he is and why he is coming with them.Night 167, Pages 17-18 When the magicians show their magic of mass destruction Muron throws rocks to avoid the impact of the magic on the army of Reim. Scheherazade says that their turn was after all the barriers would be broken, but Muron answers that they couldn't bear to watch anymore. After that, the Fanalis Corps make its appearance and Mu orders to hunt down the Magnostadt weapon.Night 170, Pages 17-18 The Fanalis Corps start to defeat great number of Magnostadt's soldiers.Night 171, Pages 2-5 After Aladdin intervenes and prevents them from taking away Titus, Muron and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are surrounded by the magicians. Despite that, they advance and avoided the magicians' attacks until the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172, Pages 4-17 After the electric attack, most of the Fanalis are defeated, remaining behind only Muron, Mu, Rohroh, Yaqut and Razol. Mu says to Muron and Rohroh to finish the magicians while Yaqut and Razol helps the other Fanalis. They activate their Household Vessels and defeat lots of magicians by destroying their Borgs. The Fanalis are about to destroy a magic barrier, but Aladdin manages to stop their advance with his magic Ugo.Night 173 Muron is skeptic with the idea of Aladdin being a Magi, but they attack the giants till Aladdin sweeps them towards the shore.Night 174, Pages 7-17/ Night 175 Pages 7-13 When Muron realizes that Aladdin has only sweeped them without hurting them seems angry, and she says that Aladdin's making fun of them. Muron watches how his brother changes into Djinn Equip and advances towards Magnostadt again, and she helps Rohroh, who's run out of magoi, to stand up while explains to the army that his brother's Djinn Equip doesn't even last a minute because he has a low amount of magoi and that if Mu has entered in Djinn Equip is because he thinks that the real threat is Aladdin and not Mogamett.Night 176, Pages 2-6 When Alibaba interferes and blocks Mu's Extreme Magic she runs to where his brother is, worried. Then she heads towards Alibaba and shouts at him, saying that he has made all Reim Empire his enemy. She's surprised like everyone when she sees Scheherazade in the battlefield and waits with the Reim army while the Great Priest, Titus, Aladdin and Alibaba have their talk.Night 177, Pages 1-5 After Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain and help her. Muron is worried about Mu's and Rohroh's condition, and says to them in tears that they shouldn't act reckless again. Rohroh answers that they're fine, and he and Mu pat Muron's head. Muron angrily questions where Titus is, and what the hell is he doing. She adds that a time like this, even a little more battle power, and inquires why Titus didn't choose to do what he should do.Night 183, Page 19 The Reim navy has a hard time against the Black Djinn, who try to destroy their barrier. The Fanalis Corps are working together to defeat them. Muron complains again about Titus, saying that since he has the last shard of power that Scheherazade bestowed to him, he should be fighting by their side. Scheherazade asks Muron to forgive him, since Titus' hesitation is her fault. Muron, surprised, asks why it is Scheherazade's fault, and the Great Priestess says that it's because he lived too short a life. Scheherazade tells Muron that, for her, her most important thing must be her family and brethren.Night 184, Pages 3-4 Abilities Rohroh Muron Vessels.png|Household Vessel Roh Muron Vessels Diagram.png|Household Vessel Diagram Advanced Intelligence : Muron is a Intelligent Fanalis, she probably specializes in strategies. Enhanced Physical Strength : As a member of the Fanalis, Muron is very strong, but since she is a Half Blood Fanalis, she's not as strong as the Pure Blood. However, she is strong enough to lift a huge rock and throw it to a far distance. Enhanced Speed : As a Fanalis, Muron was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses : Muron, as a Fanalis, maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Djinn She's part of her brother's Household, so she can use the powers of Mu Alexius' Djinn, Barbatos. It's been stated that its effect doesn't last long because she has a low quantity of magoi, like the other Fanalis. Household Vessel Muron's Household Vessel is an arm guard. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far places. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used. For eg. if a punch is used, the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Battles/Events Relationships Mu Alexius Muron is the younger sister of Mu. She respects her brother so much, she would tell Rohroh to stop his savage behavior because it will lower her brother's dignity. The same goes for Muron herself, at all times she wants to have proper conduct so she doesn't ruin Mu's dignity. Rohroh Muron and Rohroh are members of the Fanalis Corps. Muron doesn't seem to like his savage behavior and will insult him because of it. Even though, they are able to fight side by side if needs to, and she shows concern for his state after he's injured. Trivia *Muron shares the same last name as Mu Alexius (her brother), Titus Alexius, and Ignatius Alexius. *She shares her Japanese given name with the Ancient Greek sculptor Myron (Myron is also a male name in English derived from the sculptor), which in Ancient Greek meant "perfume" or "Myrrh". References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Corps Category:Household Members